My Memory
by windchimee
Summary: /Suara-suara itu seakan menembus waktu dan dapat kembali di dengar olehnya, sekarang setiap sudut, memori, dan suara bagaikan thriller yang menyayat hatinya/  my first fanfic jadi maaf kalo mengecewakan


**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model acak acakan berdiri di sebuah gedung tua yang lumayan besar, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang dihiasi 6 garis tipis di pipinya, pemuda itu memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang dibalut sebuah jaket bertuliskan "Universite Paris IV", ia memanggul sebuah _backpack_ besar sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah koper berwarna hitam, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai memasuki bangunan itu sambil berkata "aku pulang".

Dua buah pagar yang mulai sedikit berkarat menyambut kedatangannya, semilir angin yang menyejukkan menerpa wajah dah rambutnya membawanya kembali ke masa-masa yang amat dirindukannya

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_hey tunggu aku teman-teman"_

"_kau lambat Naruto"_

"_huaaahhhh merepotkan"_

"_hn, dasar dobe"_

"_berisik !"_

_**End of flashback**_

Langkah kakinya semakin membawanya memasuki bangunan itu, di sebuah jalan kecil dilihatnya dinding yang penuh dengan lukisan, lukisan yang ia dan seluruh teman-temannya buat 7 tahun yang lalu, dia mengingat-ingat sebuah peraturan yang merepotkan dari _sensei_ nya yaitu, dia dan teman-temannya harus membuat sebuah lukisan di dinding kalau ingin mendapatkan nilai ujian praktek kesenian. Lukisan-lukisan yang kini hampir pudar itu membuatnya ingat pada satu kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, sebuah kejadian yang sempat membuatnya malu tidak karuan. . . . .

_**Flashback**_

" _hey Naruto, bisa kau ambilkan cat warna hijau itu"_

"_kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri Kiba, lagi pula aku sedang sibuk menggambar disini"_

"_ahhh ayolah sebentar saja tolong ambilkan"_

"_hhhh iya. . . . iya ini aku ambi l – AAAAAHHHH!"_

"_e-eh ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun a-aku ti-tidak sengaja"_

"_Hyuuga apa yang kau lakukaaannnn HUWEEEEEE. . . . . ."_

"_hey Naruto, kenapa lama sekali apa yang kau lakuk-"_

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA aku bilang ambilkan cat warna hijau bukan berarti untuk mengecat kepalamu baka"_

"_HUWEEEEEEEEE"_

"_Ahahahahaha bagus sekali Hinata-chan"_

"_Sa-sakura-chan su-sudah kubilang a-aku tidak sengaja kan"_

"_HUWEEEEEEEEE"_

"_hn, berhentilah menangis dobe"_

"_hhhhh bikin malu saja kau ini, dasar merepotkan"_

_**End of flashback**_

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sembari mengingat ejekan dari teman temannya maupun dari para adik kelasnya setelah kejadian yang disebabkan oleh perempuan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"_hahaha tak kusangka kau merubah warna rambutmu Naruto"_

"_kurasa warna itu lebih cocok untukmu"_

"_ahhhh gak nyangka ternyata Namikaze-senpai suka nyalon juga' yah hahahaha "_

Dan berbagai ejekan lain yang harus dia dengarkan selama sehari. . . ah tidak seminggu penuh, benar-benar minggu kelabu untuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya sampai di ujung jalan itu, dihadapannya sekarang terdapat sebuah lapangan di kedua sisi lapangan itu terdapat 2 buah gedung bertingkat 2 yang saling berhadapan. Beberapa memori kembali terlintas di kepalanya saat ia melihat lapangan itu seperti, saat ia melakukan upacara bendera, disiksa oleh Maito Guy-sensei dengan cara menyuruhnya memutari lapangan yang seukuran 5x lapangan volley itu 10 kali, permainan sepak bola yang rutin ia lakukan, dikejar-kejar komite disiplin setelah ketahuan membolos pelajaran, dan banyak lagi.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu ruangan di gedung itu, di atas pintu ruangan itu terdapat sebuah plang bertuliskan 'KELAS IX-F'.

Ia mendorong pintu dan melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu, "hmmm, tidak berubah rupanya" gumamnya sambil tetap tersenyum, dia mulai berjalan mengitari ruangan, setelah sampai di salah satu sudut ruangan matanya membelalak ketika melihat sebuah coretan di salah satu dinding sudut ruangan itu "eh ? kenapa masih ada", gumamnya sambil memperhatikan tulisan itu, setelah diperhatikan cukup lama dibacanya coretan itu dengan cengiran yang selalu menjadi_ trademark_ nya "PASTI BISA. Namikaze-Uchiha-Inuzuka"

Ya, sebuah coretan yang iya buat 2 bulan menjelang ujian nasional 7 tahun lalu, sebuah coretan penuh mimpi yang iya torehkan setelah sebuah percakapan dengan dua orang sahabatnya.

_**Flashback**_

"_teme, setelah ini kau berencana meneruskan kemana ?"_

"_hn, entahlah"_

"_kau sendiri Naruto?"_

"_entahlah mungkin di KHS"_

"_Konoha High School ?"_

"_yap"_

"_bukannya kita harus tes lagi sebelum masuk kesana?"_

"_ya, karena itu aku akan berusaha. Lalu kau sendiri Kiba ? Ah kenapa kau tidak ikut tes di KHS saja ?_

"_menarik, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha dan aku pasti akan masuk KHS YEEEAAAAHHHH!"_

"_hhhh, berisik"_

"_bagaimana denganmu Sasuke ?"_

"_terserah saja"_

"_okeee, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan aku, baka teme, dan Kiba pasti bisa masuk KHS YEAAAHHHH"_

"_YEAAAAHHHH"_

"_berisik"_

" _Ah! Kiba bisa pinjamkan spidol permanen milikmu"_

"_tentu saja, eh Naruto apa yang kau lakukan ?"_

_*KYUT KYUT*_

"_dia tidak mendengarmu"_

"_hhhhh, dasar si bodoh itu"_

"_NAH ! SUDAH SELESAI !"_

"_NARUTO BAKA ! KENAPA KAU MENCORETI DINDING ITU DASAR BODOH. RASAKAN INI SHANAROOOOO!"_

"_GYAAAAAA!"_

_**End of flashback**_

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tertawa kecil setelah mengingat kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya itu, namun tawa itu langsung terhenti dan digantikan sebuah senyum kecut yang dipaksakan. Hanya dia, hanya pemuda berambut kuning itu saja yang berhasil melewati tes dengan mulus sedangkan Kiba gagal melakukannya. Sasuke ? setelah melaksanakan ujian nasional dia mendapat kabar bahwa keluarganya akan pindah ke suna, kabar terakhir yang ia dengar adalah pemuda berambut raven itu menjadi ahli waris perusahaan ayahnya setelah kakaknya Itachi Uchiha menolak hak waris dan memilih menjadi musisi ternama di luar negeri, setelah itu dia tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, entah kenapa saat ini dia begitu merindukan Sasuke, hanya Sasuke yang tidak pernah hadir di acara reuni padahal semua sahabatnya yang lain seperti Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, bahkan Sai yang sudah pindah ke kirigakure selalu datang .

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, kali ini matanya sengaja ia tutup, indra pendengarannya menangkap beberapa suara dari masa itu, suara-suara yang dulu ia sering dengar seperti omelan beberapa guru, teriakan gak jelas dari anak perempuan, dengkuran dari salah satu sudut kelas, kata-kata kotor dari mulut anak laki-laki, sampai suara yang ditimbulkan karena pertengkaran antar murid. Suara-suara itu seakan menembus waktu dan dapat kembali di dengar olehnya, sekarang setiap sudut, memori, dan suara bagaikan _thriller_ yang menyayat hatinya. Tak terasa beberapa tetes air mata meluncur dari mata sapphire-nya setelah mengingat banyak hal yang membuatnya rindu "huh ? kenapa aku menangis?" gumamnya sambil menghapus air mata yang terlanjur jatuh. Pemuda itu berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan dan gedung ini, langkah kakinya kembali membawanya ke pintu gerbang

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze"

.

.

.

.

Eh ?

"Kau Naruto Namikaze kan?"

Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan pakaian rapi dan senyuman di wajahnya, mata pemuda itu kembali terbelalak dia butuh waktu untuk memahami apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini , keduanya saling pandang sampai sang pemuda kuning tersenyum dan berkata

"Apa kabar Sasuke ?"

The End


End file.
